Xyan Warriors2
Xyan warriors (Cyan warriors) is a role-playing video game released for Microsoft Windows. Computers in 2011. This is The first game to be released under Kenn Mullen The game’s story focuses on Ford, a young boy who’s age is unknown, who goes on a small mission and finds out that there is a peril out there which puts the whole world in danger. On his quest to save the world, he meets some people to help him during his journey. The development of Xyan Warriors began in 2010, during Kenn Mullen’s process of 5 different games. As the game progressed on, Kenn immediately dropped all projects and worked on this game full-time as he saw the potential of this game. The music used in this game was ripped from Final Fantasy 8, a very big influence in the games inspiration in ideas. The Remake of this series is set to have its soundtrack scored by Flamez. Gameplay Xyan Warriors is a traditional console role-playing game featuring two-dimensional character sprites and environments. Players view the game from a top-down perspective and move their characters in four directions across various environments including towns and dungeons while interacting with non-player characters and battling enemies to advance the story. Battle system Xyan Warriors ''uses a turn-based battle system which is a 1 turn each person per round and the first attackers and so forth are counted according to the speed/agility of the individual. One can choose to battle or run, battling, the player can choose to attack using his/her weapon, one can use skills/magic, one can defend or use items. Most of the choices are self explanatory. '''Spirits System' Later in the game, one will be able to equip a character to a spirit that you have defeated and collected. You can name the spirit after you have defeated the spirit. Equipping the Spirit to your character will allow your characters Stats and skills to increase gradually. A character can junction up to a maximum of 2 spirits. Plot Setting and characters The game is set in a fantasy world called Raze(Raise~).Though the size of the world and which part of the planet is not stated, the game takes place in several locations in this area made up of a few islands; Tnahair, Gnappar Island, Linkolnawi, Neshia, Kobrashia, Doshya, Jerjack island and sinja-pore. It is inhabited by humans, animals and monsters alike. The eight playable including the four primary characters are Ford Mustand, the number one protagonist of the story, an amateur swordsman who’s father has reportedly passed away lives with his mother, Saleen Turbo, a cute down to earth girl who just seeks alittle adventure in her life, Galardo Lambo, The sea port defender of Nanchiau Village and a humorous character, Chad Cien, A money faced magic user reader who is afraid of the dark, Shevvy Kamareo, a thief girl and the lover of Benz, Benz Maclaren, A member of the 7 Knights of Neshia and the lover of Shevvy, Dodge Viper, The son of the Mayor and an amateur swordsman who is very bored at home. Nancy Skyline, The daughter of Citroen and a very kiddy attitude, but is secretly a very well built Grappler. Story The game begins with Ford, a young boy who’s age is unknown, who goes on a small mission and finds out that there is a peril out there which puts the whole world in danger; Xyans. They are monsters that crawl out from the underworld that posses a very strong power and an external force is bringing them out to take over the world. As Ford embarks on his journey, he meets his fellow companions that help him fight against the evil that threatens the planet. Development (SPOLIER) July – December (2010) The game was just made as it went along, not much plot or storyline or flow was set in, The game was set as a demo the beginning of the game till they fight Dodge at Sinja-Pore. At first, Dodge was the initial Antagonist of the story, but later on changed because he seemed like a died of character and there for was decided to be be put back into the team later on. February – May (2011) Further Development into the storyline and therefore, Finally using a big portion of the map, Characters and enemies has been enhanced to make sure the game is interesting and keeps you on your toes all the time. July – August (2011) The game was rushed to its end, just to see what will turn out of it and it’s ending was such a huge success. The First ever version was released on the internet just days into completion… It was stated with a small note saying that there are several bugs still in the game. It’s reception is still pending from all the sources. Music Main article: Music of Final Fantasy VIII Xyan Warriors music uses The music of Final Fantasy VIII from Enix, composed by Nobuo Uematsu, making this game furtherly unoriginal. The Remake of this game however will be utterly orginal, with just the usage of RPG maker VX software. Category:RPG Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX) Category:Released in 2011 Category:Pages with outdated infoboxes